fossilfandomcom-20200214-history
Caudipteryx
]] 'Caudipteryx' (which means "tail feather") is a genus of peacock-sized theropod dinosaurs that lived in the Aptian age of the early Cretaceous Period (about 124.6 million years ago). They were feathered and remarkably birdlike in their overall appearance.Ji, Q., Currie, P.J., Norell, M.A., and Ji, S. (1998). "Two feathered dinosaurs from northeastern China." ''Nature, 393(6687): 753–761. PDF fulltext Two species have been described; C. zoui (the type species), in 1998, and C. dongi, in 2000.Zhou, Z., and Wang, X. (2000). "A new species of Caudipteryx from the Yixian Formation of Liaoning, northeast China." Vertebrata Palasiatica, 38(2): 113–130. PDF fulltextZhou, Z., Wang, X., Zhang, F., and Xu, X. (2000). "Important features of Caudipteryx - Evidence from two nearly complete new specimens." Vertebrata Palasiatica, 38(4): 241–254. PDF fulltext Description Caudipteryx, like many other maniraptorans, has an interesting mix of reptile- and bird-like anatomical features.3 Caudipteryx had a short, boxy skull with a beak-like snout that retained only a few tapered teeth in the front of the upper jaw. It had a stout trunk, long legs and was probably a swift runner. Caudipteryx has a short tail stiffened toward the tip, with few vertebrae, like in birds and other oviraptorosaurs. It has a primitive pelvis and shoulder, and primitive skull details in the quadratojugal, squamosal, quadrate, jugal, and mandibular fenestra (in the cheek, jaw, and jaw joint). It has a hand skeleton with a reduced third finger, like that of primitive birds and the oviraptorid Ingenia.4 Caudipteryx had uncinate processes on the ribs, birdlike teeth, a first toe which may or may not be partially reversed and overall body proportions that are comparable to those of modern flightless birds. Paleobiology Feathers The hands of Caudipteryx supported symmetrical, pennaceous feathers that had vanes and barbs, and that measured between 15–20 centimeters long (6–8 inches). These primary feathers were arranged in a wing-like fan along the second finger, just like primary feathers of birds and other maniraptorans. No fossil of Caudipteryx zoui preserves any secondary feathers attached to the forearms, as found in dromaeosaurids, Archaeopteryx and modern birds.3 Either these arm feathers are not preserved, or they were not present on Caudipteryx in life. An additional fan of feathers existed on its short tail. The shortness and symmetry of the feathers, and the shortness of the arms relative to the body size, indicate that Caudipteryx could not fly. The body was covered in a coat of short, simple, down-like feathers. Diet Caudipteryx is thought to have been an omnivore. In at least two specimens of Caudipteryx (NGMC 97 4 A and NGMC 97 9 A), gastroliths are preserved. As in some herbivorous dinosaurs, the avialan Sapeornis, and modern birds, these gastroliths remain in the position where the animals’ gizzards would have been. Paleoecology References External links * Australian Museum: [http://www.amonline.net.au/chinese_dinosaurs/factsheets/13.htm Chinese Dinosaurs: Caudipteryx zoui]. Retrieved 2007-FEB-19. * Natural History Museum of Los Angeles County: [http://www.nhm.org/journey/prehist/birds/caudipteryx.html From Dinosaurs to Birds: Caudipteryx]. Retrieved 2007-FEB-19. * Research Casting International: [http://www.rescast.com/specimens/show_specimen.php?SpecimenID=163 Life-size model of Caudipteryx zoui]. Retrieved 2007-FEB-19. * CNN: Scientists: Fossils prove that birds evolved from dinosaurs. Retrieved 2007-AUG-10 Category:Cretaceous dinosaurs Category:Dinosaurs of Asia Category:Feathered dinosaurs Category:Oviraptorosaurs